Eiga kureijī
by murazaki'aka
Summary: APA YANG TERJADI JIKA KAU MASUK KE DUNIA ANIME,YANG MANA ANIME ITU MERUPAKAN ANIME BERGENRE SPORT YAITU BASKET ? APALAGI KAU BISA IKUT BERPERAN DALAM KEHIDUPAN DISANA,MAU TAU LET'S READING GUY'S...
1. Chapter 1

Ho…ho..ho aka-chan balik lagi bawa cerita abal-abal pastinya pada kangen kan *di timpuk readers* adu..duh gomen gomen bukannya ngelanjutin cerita malah bikin cerita baru lagi, nanti aka-chan publish lanjutan cerita aka-chan yang terbengkalai itu deh tapi aka-chan ngepublish cerita ini dulu ya hehehe… soo tampa banyak cincong lagi lets read this story

 **MURAZAKI AKA**

 **DISCLAIMER** **TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE**

 **00OO00**

 **EIGA KUREIJI**

 **PUNYA AKA-CHAN**

 **SUMARRY**

 **APA YANG TERJADI JIKA KAU MASUK KE DUNIA ANIME,YANG MANA ANIME ITU MERUPAKAN ANIME BERGENRE SPORT YAITU BASKET ? APALAGI KAU BISA IKUT BERPERAN DALAM KEHIDUPAN DISANA,MAU TAU LET'S READING GUY'S...**

 **WARNING !**

 **ALUR BERANTAKAN, GEJE,BANYAK TYPO,DI SINI AKACHAN PAKE OC JADI KALO READERS BINGUNG KARAKTERNYA KOK GAK ADA DI KnB UDAH AKA-CHAN JELASIN KALO AKA-CHAN PAKE OC HIHIHI OC YANG GEBLEK BERNAMA MURAZAKI AKAI *loh ini mah name pennya author/plaakkkkk di timpuk readers***

 **SOO LETS READ THE STORY**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Hah…hidup itu sulit' ujar seseorang dalam hati yang sedang terduduk di lapangan basket dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh dan membuat sebagian rambut yang terkena keringat menutupi wajah dari _'seseorang'_ itu.

'huhh…seharusnya aku segera pergi bekerja, sial mungkin aku akan di marahi oleh _'monster'_ itu lagi' setelah berfikir, _'seseorang'_ itu langsung bergegas pergi dengan membawa tas dan juga bola basket yang bisa di bilang sudah tak layak pakai lalu dengan kecepatan maksimum ia berlari dan terus berlari sampai tiba di sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik anime yang sangat menggiurkan untuk di beli… mulai dari poster tokoh anime,gantungan kunci yang berbentuk tokoh-tokoh yang ada di anime,baju anime,action figure,kaset film anime,komik dan masih banyak lagi.

"hah..hah..hah..ugh untung belum ada _'monster'_ di sini,jadi aku selamat" ujar _'seseorang'_ itu dengan nafas terengah-engah karena lari marathon yang di lakukannya untuk sampai ke tempat kerjanya tetapi baru ia bernafas lega tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara yang membuat bulu kudunya merinding dan badannya terasa seperti batu.

"siapa yang kau sebut MONSTER Akai-kun ?"ujar orang yang di panggil _'monster'_ oleh _'seseorang'_ tadi yang tenyata bernama Akai,dengan penekanan di setiap katanya apalagi di kata _'monster'_ yang sekejap saja membuat tubuh Akai-kun membeku.

"eh…ano..sepertinya kau salah dengar bos, saya tidak menyebut monster hanya..hanya-"

"hanya apa!?" Tanya si monster yang ternyata adalah pemilik toko yang di panggil Akai Bos itu.

"hanya..hanya itu ah…iya MOON TRAI!" ujar Akai sempat kebingungan mencari alasan yang masuk akal,tetapi tiba-tiba ia melihat poster manga yang ada di jendela yang baru rilis minggu-minggu ini,bercerita tentang pemuda yang ingin ke bulan yang entah kenapa judul yang norak itu bisa menyelamatkan Akai dari amukan _'monster'_ yang sekarang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"hmm..benarkah itu ? ah…ya sudah!cepatlah bekerja atau ku potong gajihmu Akai-kun! Kau harus mengangkat semua kaset yang baru datang di gudang sekarang!" perintah dari sang Bos yang telah pergi meninggalkan Akai yang sekarang bernafas lega karena sudah terhindar dari monster yang bisa menceramahinya berjam-jam,cukup satu kali Akai mendengar ceramah yang dapat membuat kupingnya bermasalah dan Akai gak akan mau kejadian itu terulang lagi,mungkin sekarang ia harus berterimakasi dengan poster manga yang judulnya di bilang norak sebelumnya "arigatou MOON TRAI" ujar Akai sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan poster itu dan tanpa sadar mengundang banyak mata yang menatapnya heran.

"yoshhhh…Ganbatte nee Akai,kau harus menghasilkan banyak uang! Yoshhh!" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum masuk dan bergegas menuju gudang untuk mengangkat tumpukan kaset yang baru datang hari ini.

"huhhh…lagi-lagi di suruh mengangkat barang, kenapa tidak menyuruh para laki-laki di sini saja sih…ehh tapi tunggu dulu aku memang menjadi laki-laki di sini,hahahaha…bodohnya saya" pikir Akai sambil tertawa menyadari kebodohannya,

"padahal saya sendiri yang mengaku kalau saya adalah laki-laki untuk dapat bekerja di sini,untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari kalau saya adalah wanita ahh…terimakasih Kami-sama engkau telah memberikan saya penampilan seperti laki-laki walaupun dulu saya sangat membenci tampilan laki-laki ini."ujar akai sembari mengingat masa lalu yang sangat di bencinya.

 **AKAI POV**

 _Seorang wanita yang mempunyai penampilan fisik seperti laki-laki? Mungkin sebagian orang akan menatap aneh jika saya berkata "saya adalah wanita" dan akan berbisik "apakah laki-laki ini mengidap gangguan jiwa" atau apapun bisikan lainnya yang sangat membuat risih tapi tidak demikian dengan saya di besarkan oleh seorang ayah sendirian dan tidak pernah tau bagaimana cara berdandan bahkan tidak pernah memakai dress cantik yang sengaja di belikan ibunya untuk anak wanitanya? Ohh…guys jangan berharap demikian, menatap wajah ibuku saja tidak pernah apalagi memakai dress,beruntung saya di besarkan oleh ayah yang sangat sabar dan special yang sekarang sudah tenang bersama ibu di surga sana, menyedihkan ? tidak saya sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan seperti ini menyamarkan identitas sebagai wanita,hidup dengan bekerja keras,dan segala sesuatu yg berhubungan dengan laki-laki hahh…bahkan saat di smp di tembak oleh wanita yg mengira saya laki-laki sudah biasa. Sudah jangan terlalu di pikirkan mungkin ini sudah takdir yang di berikan kami-sama_

 **END POV**

BRUKKKKK

Diharapkan tidak melamun ketika bekerja mungkin kata-kata yang di ucapkan bosnya itu memang benar adanya,karena sekarang akai sedang menanggung akibatnya,melamunkan masa lalu sehingga membuat ia tidak berkonsentrasi dan menabrak kardus-kardus kosong yang menyebapkan kardus-kardus itu roboh dan menimpah dirinya 'untung hanya kardus kosong' pikirnya menghela nafas lega.

"A.K.A.I-KUN!" suara seseorang menggema yang membuat akai sadar bahwa dalam beberapa jam dia akan menulikan pendengarannya.

"Ha-hai" dengan terbata-bata akai menoleh dan mendapati bosnya sedang berkacak pinggang dengan muka yang sangat menyeramkan dengan background api yang muncul di sekitarnya

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan! CEPAT BERESKAN!" ujarnya penuh dengan penekanan dan intimidasi yang kuat.

"HAI" mendengar teriakan itu akai langsung berdiri tegak dan dengan posisi hormat layaknya prajurit yang bersiap untuk bosnya meninggalkan dirinya lalu ia bergegas menumpuk kembali susunan kardus kosong yang ia tabrak tadi sambil menggerutu menyalahkan kebodohannya 'bodohnya…kenapa kau melamun akai berkonsentrasilah!' ujarnya menyemangati diri.

"lelahnya…hah dengan begini saya jadi kerja dua kali kan" ucapnya lalu duduk setelah membereskan kardus-kardus tadi tapi-

Kreekkkk

Seperti bunyi sesuatu yang retak lalu dengan gerakan slow montion akai chan melihat ke benda yang tadi di dudukinya tanpa sengaja "huwaaaaa….bagaimana ini" ucapnya kebingungan saat ia melihat ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah kaset "pasti monster akan mengamuk" ucapnya cemas

"apa yang terjadi akai-kun kenapa kau berteriak ? apakah kau sudah selesai membersihkannya ?"mungkin keberuntungan sedang pergi menjauh dari hidupnya karena tiba-tiba orang yang sangat ia tidak ingin temui malah berada di hadapannya sekarang "apa yang kau sembunyikan akai-kun?" tanyanya penuh selidik karna mendapati tangan akai yang berada di belakang punggung seperti orang ang menyembunyikan sesuatu atau memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"a-ano etto emm…tidak ada apa-apa saya sudah selesai membersihkan kardus-kardusnya hanya saja tadi saya melihat tikus yang berlari dan membuat saya kaget lalu berteriak"ujarnya berbohong entah kenapa akai merasakan ruangan ini menjadi panas dan membuat akai mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat banyak.

"ohhh…seperti itu tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki kau seharusnya tidak berteriak seperti perempuan ketika melihat tikus itu, sangat memalukan bersiakaplah seperti pria jantan"

"baik bos" ujar akai mengiyakan dan lega ketika bosnya pergi meninggalkannya " sekarang harus aku apakan kaset ini" ujar akai bingung dan memutuskan membawa pulang kaset yang tak sengaja ia duduki lalu ia akan memikirkan untuk memperbaikinya sapatau bisa di perbaiki.

.

.

.

"untunglah tidak pecah tapi apakah ini masih dapat berfungsi ?" setelah pulang ke rumah akai langsung memeriksa keadaan kaset yang tidak sengaja ia duduki. Oke mungkin dari kalian berfikir bahwa tindakan akai terlalu lebay tapi yakinlah akai adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab ia akan berusaha untuk berani bertanggung jawab tapi permasalahannya adalah harga kaset itu sama dengan harga seperempat dari gajihnya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk biaya makan dua hari kedepan dan itu sangat merugikan bagi akai yang hidup seperti ini,dan dengan bekal televisi dan dvd using peninggalan ayahnya ia akan mengecek apakah kaset ini masih dapat berfungsi.

"baiklah…kami-sama aku mohon kepadamu semoga kaset ini tidak rusak" ujar akai setelah ia memasukan kaset itu ke dalam dvd dan mencoba menghidupkannya.

"yattaaaa….Arigatou kami-sama ternyata masih berfungsi" akai melonjak kegirangan ketika tau kaset yang ia putar mengeluarkan lagu dan menampilkan sinopsis dari film yang ia putar"dengan senyum mengembang akai lalu berinisiatif untuk mematikan film itu 'hemat listrik'pikirnya tapi semua tak terlaksana ketika matanya tertuju pada kalimat yangdi tampilkan di film itu sebagai sinopsis

 _ **anime dengan petualangan basket yang sangat seru dan sangat nyata yang bisa anda rasakan sendiri jalan ceritanya dengan bergabung di film ini apakah anda penasaran ? ingin bergabung ? jika ia tekan YA di layar televisi anda sekarang!**_

"ohh...anime toh kukira film, ehhh...tunggu dulu basket?"

Kalian sudah tau kan kalau akai sangat menyukai olahraga basket mungkin sudah bisa di bilang fanatic basketball apapun yang berbau basket pasti akan menarik pehatiannya jadi tidak salah kalau sekarang akai tertarik dengan anime ini karena sinopsisnya menyebutkan kata basket,tapi yang membutnya bingung adalah kalimat selanjutnya yang menyuruhnya menekan kata YA yang berada di televisinya helloo…televisinya bukanlah televisi dengan mesin canggih layar sentuh, ini hanyalah tv usang peninggalan ayahnya tapi masa bodo dengan televisi using, akai dengan tidak sadar ia memajukan jarinya untuk menekan kata YA di layar televisinya dan ajaibnya ia bisa menekan itu

"uwaaa…sugoiii" dan seketika keluar sinar menyilaukan yang membuat semua menjadi gelap tapi sebelum itu terdapat sepenggal kalimat yang bertuliskan

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI ALUR CERITA YANG KAU BUAT SENDIRI,BUATLAH KISAH YANG MENARIK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ho ho hoo… aka-chan balik dengan membawa fanfic fandom sebelah tapi sabar ya mungkin characternya munculnya di chapter dua di chapter ini nyeritain ocnya aka-chan dulu ya hihihihi aka-chan juga gak sabar buat nunggu ovanya kuroko no basuke yang katanya desember ini rilisnya mungkin aka-chan punya kesabaran lebih karna nunggu manga extra gamenya yg keluar dua bulan sekali T.T *curcol/plakkkk* sudah lah…selamat baca readers dan jangan lupa rivew ya ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**MURAZAKI AKA**

 **DISCLAIMER** **TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE**

 **WARNING !**

 **ALUR BERANTAKAN, GEJE,BANYAK TYPO,DI SINI AKACHAN PAKE OC JADI KALO READERS BINGUNG KARAKTERNYA KOK GAK ADA DI KnB UDAH AKA-CHAN JELASIN KALO AKA-CHAN PAKE OC HIHIHI OC YANG GEBLEK BERNAMA MURAZAKI AKAI *loh ini mah name pennya author/plaakkkkk di timpuk readers***

 **SOO LETS READ THE STORY**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Urggghhh….apa yang terjadi ? di mana ini ?" Akai terbangun dengan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing dan mencoba memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Ahhh…ternyata di kamar huwaa…sangat nyaman berada di kasur yang empuk dan besar ini"ujar Akai mencoba kembali tidur dan terlelap dalam mimpi tapi tunggu dulu, kasur yang nyaman? Empuk ? dan besar ? bukannya kasur di kamarnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang di rasakannya sekarang, lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? dan dengan pemikiran itu Akai terbangun dengan mata yang terbelalak memperhatikan sekitarnya,kamar yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar,meja belajar lengkap dengan komputer,jendela kamar yang langsung berhadapan ke luar, jelas sekali ini sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya lalu dimana ia sekarang ? dan sekarang yang membuatnya lebih terkejut ada seseorang yang mempunyai rambut yang bergradasi merah dan hitam dengan alis mata yang bercabang sedang menatapnya dari arah pintu yang terbuka.

"huwaa…raksasa apa yang kau mau dariku pergi sana!" ujar Akai ketakutan,refleks ia melempar bantal yang berada di dekatnya saat itu, sebagai pertahanan diri yang ia lakukan.

"Ouchh..hei…tenang…tenang!" ucap seseorang itu sambil berusaha menghindari setiap bantal dan guling yang Akai lempar kearahnya,kehabisan kesabaran Kagami nama orang yang di lempari bantal oleh Akai berteriak geram.

"BERHENTIII!"

Teriakan Kagami sukses membuat Akai berhenti melempari Kagami dengan bantal tapi efek dari teriakan Kagami membuat sebagian dirinya syok dan tanpa sadar Akai meneteskan air mata yang langsung membuat Kagami merasa bersalah.

"A-Ano…gomen nassai" ucap Kagami membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf yang membuat Akai heran mengapa orang ini meminta maaf, merasa bersalah Akai lalu meminta maaf kepada Kagami dan mulai bertanya dengan tenang.

"ano..summimasen kau siapa ? aku berada dimana? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Akai dengan nada yang ingin tau, ia ingin menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang sedang berkeliaran di otaknya namun yang bisa ia ucapkan hanya tiga pertanyaan yang mewakili semua pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya.

"ahh…nama saya Kagami Taiga,kau berada di rumahku tepatnya di kamarku,aku membawamu kemari karena-" lalu Kagami menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam

.

.

.

"ahhhh…lelahnya" ucap seseorang yang terduduk di tengah lapangan bola basket, ya dialah Kagami Taiga penggila basket yang berasal dari SMA swasta Teiko, yang kita tau ia sedang beristirahat sehabis bermain permainan basket yang ia lakukan sendiri di tengah malam dan sendirian ingat **sendirian!.**

"ah…ternyata sudah tengah malam,aku harus segera pulang jangan sampai bertemu sadako atau mahluk jejadian di sini"

merinding dengan perkataannya sendiri Kagami jadi ingat rumor yang beredar tentang lapangan basket tempatnya bermain ini yang kata kebanyakan orang berhantu,belum sempat Kagami membereskan tasnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat keras seperti benda terjatuh yang sukses membuat Kagami berteriak ketakutan,parno akan rumor yang beredar.

"s-siapa disana? Ja-jangan coba-coba menakuti ya" Kagami yang parno langsung bersiaga dengan bola di tanganya sebagai senjata kalau-kalau itu orang jahat yang ingin membunuhnya atau perampok yang ingin mengambil uangnya.

"kubilang siapa di sana!" ucap Kagami sekali lagi ketika mendengar suara orang mengerang di balik semak-semak, memberanikan diri Kagami berjalan kearah semak-semak itu dengan langkah kaki yang sangat pelan dan tak lupa dengan bola basket di tangannya,dengan perlahan Kagami menyibak semak-semak dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang mengerang kesakitan dengan mata yang tertutup dengan darah segar di pelipisnya yang sukses membuat Kagami panik dan langsung menolong orang tersebut dan menggendongnya ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

"jadi begitu ceritanya"ucap kagami menyelesaikan ceritanya dan menatap Akai yang sedang melamun seperti sedang berfikir.

'ahh…benar juga malam itu aku memutar kaset lalu ada tulisan dan menekan ya, lalu ada sinar yang menyilaukan dan tiba-tiba aku ada di sini, jangan-jangan!' Akai membelalakan matanya setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi,Akai lalu berspekulasi bahwa ia masuk kedalam dunia film yang ingin ia tonton tadi malam.

"hei..heii..HALO" ucap Kagami menyadarkan Akai dari lamunan spekulasinya yang panjang. "jadi sekarang saatnya saya bertanya namamu siapa dan darimana kamu berasal?" ujar kagami menatap Akai serius.

"Ahh..se-sebenarnya-" Akai tidak tau harus berkata apa,bingung tengah melandanya jika ia bilang dia masuk ke dunia anime(?) itu tidak mungkin kan tapi-

KRUYUKKK

belum sempat Akai berkata suara perutnya yang kelaparan mendahuluinya,wajar saja tadi malam ia tidak sempat makan sedikitpun.

"kau lapar?"

Kagami menatap Akai yang sekarang tengah menunduk dengan muka memerah dan memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi.

"oke…bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu,apakah kau bisa berdiri?" ujar Kagami yang langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari Akai yang sekarang tengah mengekorinya ke dapur.

"aku akan masak omlate kau tidak keberatan?" ujar Kagami yang sedang memilih bahan makanan di kulkas,tak ada jawaban yang ada hanya anggukan kecil dari Akai yang sekarang sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Kagami dan bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat pulang.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya membuat Akai sedikit pusing yang refleks langsung memegang kepalanya tapi tunggu dulu apa yang ia pegang rasanya seperti perban yang biasa ia gunakan ketika kakinya terluka di saat bermain basket dan kenapa kepalanya sedikit sakit.

'pe-perban ?'

Pikir Akai lalu tersadar ketika Kagami menyodorkan sepiring omlate dan segelas susu di hadapannya.

"ahh...apaakah kepalamu sakit ? kepalamu terluka kemarin,apa jangan jangan kau amnesia!? Bagaimana ini!" ujar Kagami yang memang terlalu parno-an orangnya sambil terus menatap Akai khawatir.

Amnesia ?

Tiba-tiba terbesit pemikiran yang dapat di pakai Akai untuk menghindari pertanyaan Kagami nantinya ahhh…ide yang baik.

"aku tidak tau tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa"ujar Akai berbohong.

Great Akai-chan kau memang penipu ulung.

"heeeee! Jadi kau tidak ingat apapun ?"

"iya" ujar Akai sedikit memainkan perannya.

Apa boleh buat inilah satu-satunya cara menghindari pertanyaan Kagami, sehingga dia dapat memikirkan cara untuk dapat kembali ke dunianya.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Akai-chan kembali memikirkan cara agar dirinya bisa pulang tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat Kagami yang menenteng tas dan bola basket berjalan ke arahnya.

"aku ingin ke lapangan basket kau tidak apa kan berada di rumah sendirian? Ujar Kagami sambil memakai sepatu.

"ahhh…apakah aku boleh ikut?"ujar Akai tertarik,bosen juga jika ia terus-terusan berada di rumah atau apartemen ini.

"kau mau ikut ? apa tidak papa? Sebaiknya kau istirahat supaya kau dapat mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi" ujar Kagami khawatir,Kagami sebenarnya belum mempercayai semua perkataan Akai tapi melihat ia terluka dan tidak ingat apa-apa maka Kagami berbaik hati untuk mempersilahkan Akai untuk tinggal di rumahnya sementara.

"aku mau ikut" ujar Akai semangat.

"Baiklah"

Dan dengan ini Akai mengekori Kagami untuk pergi ke lapangan basket sambil melihat-lihat kota yang berada di dunia anime ini seperti apa.

.

.

.

"kita sampai"

Perkataan Kagami menghentikan kekaguman Akai dengan pemandangan yang ada di sini,bersih,sejuk,dan sangat nyaman dengan pohon-pohon yang mulai menguning,ahhh musim gugur

"uwaaa…ini lapangan basket" ujar Akai terkagum tanpa sadar berteriak kegirangan,sangat berbeda dengan lapangan basket tempat ia sering bermain di dunianya dulu,sangat terawat tidak ada lantai lapangan yang retak ataupun kotor sangat bersih dan terawat.

"hahahah…apa kau lupa bagaimana bentuk lapangan basket" ujar Kagami mengira kalau Akai melupakan bentuk lapangan basket padahal ia sangat kagum dengan lapangan yang berada di dunia anime ini.

"ahhh...iya aku tidak tau"uja Akai berbohong lagi.

"huhh…seharusnyai kau sebagai laki-laki tau apa itu permainan basket,permainan ini sangat seru dan menyenangkan" ujar Kagami semangat,dasar maniak basket.

'jadi aku masih di kira laki-laki? Ahhh,,,yasudahlah' pikir Akai tak perduli,toh di dunianya sana ia sudah terbiasa dengan anggapan orang-orang kalau dirinya itu laki-laki.

"bagaimana jika aku mengajarimu basket ? setuju eng-" ujar Kagami memberi ide tapi seperti teringat sesuatu Kagami langsung menatap Akai tepat di matanya yang langsung membuat Akai gugup.

Jangan-jangan ia menyadari sesuatu

Akai mulai gugup dengan pemikirannya sendiri tapi setelah Kagami berbicara Akai malah di buat bengong olehnya sweatdrop…

"aku tidak tau namamu"ucapan polos Kagami membuat Akai tidak bisa tidak terbengong,untung saja tidak ada lalat yang lewat bisa-bisa ia tersedak lalat nantinya.

"ahh…nama ya namaku-"ucap Akai sedikit gugup

"ahh...kau kan lupa ingatan bagaimana mungkin kau tau namamu ya kan?"

Beruntung Akai tidak menyebutkan namanya,bisa-bisa semua kebohongnnya terbongkar.

"emmm…bagaimana kalau ku beri nama kau Aki ?"ujar Kagami memberi ide.

"Aki?"

"iya Aki, kan aku bertemu kau di musim gugur jadi kurasa nama itu cocok"ujar Kagami menjelaskan.

"eummm…saya suka " ujar Akai semangat,lagipula nama itu sama dengan nama lamanya hanya saja salah satu huruf A pada namanya harus di buang Akai menjadi Aki.

"ayoo…akan ku ajarkan kau bermain basket, Aki kau akan menjadi murid pertamaku.

"oshhh…"kata Akai semangat

.

.

.

"hoshh…hoshh…hoshh tak ku kira Aki kau belajar dengan cepat atau jangan-jangan sebelum kau lupa ingatan kau adalah pemain basket ?" ucapan Kagami sukses membuat tubuh Aki menegang.

"aku tidak tau…tapi kurasa permainan ini sangat menyenangkan" ucap Akai berbohong tapi memang tak sepenuhnya berbohong sih,asal kalian tau Akai itu penggila basket sama seperti Kagami setiap hari kalau tak menyentuh bola basket rasanya seperti ada yang kurang,jadi tanpa sadar ia menyuarakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"kau benar,bagaimana kau bergabung di tim basket sekolahku Teiko? kau mau ?" ujar Kagami semangat.

"ahhh…tapi bukannya sekolah itu butuh biaya,lalu siapa yang akan membayarnya? Sebaiknya tidak usah." Sebenarnya Akai ingin ikut di klub basketnya Kagami tapi apa daya di dunianya dulu ia harus kerja part time untuk membantu biaya sekolahnya walaupun ia mendapat bantuan beasiswa,di sini ia harus kerja di mana ? bahkan seluk beluk di kota inipun belum ia ketahui.

"ahh…tenang saja akan ku urus" ucap Kagami semangat"

Ohhh…jangan lupakan ayah Kagami yang mengambil andil besar dalam pembuatan Teiko high school itu bersama dengan enam pemegang saham lainnya.

"benarkah ?" ucap Akai penasaran.

"hmm" gumanan kagami serta senyuman dan anggukan merupakan jawaban yang sudah cukup untuk membuat Akai melompat kegirangan dan memeluk bola basket melampiaskan rasa senangnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita one on one lagi ?" Tanya Kagami tersenyum dan di balas anggukan oleh Akai,sore itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain basket hingga hari menjelang malam.

.

.

.

.TBC.

Chapter 2 update…gomen gomen karena ini ffn pertama tentang kurobas munggkin agak aneh tapi aka-chan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan trimakasih atas rivewnya ya…

Jeyji : hai'k ini sudah di lanjut semoga suka gomen kalau belum memuaskan.

Hamba tuhan tersekseh : ahhhh…iya senpai saya masih nubi saran senpai sangat membantu,di chapter ini sudah saya usahakan agar tidak ada kendala tapi mungkin malah tambah banyak *pundung di pojokan* ahhh…gomen senpai saya memasukan bahasa jepang sedikit maaf kalau mengganggu tapi trimakasih atas reviewnya senpai ;) ripiu lagi ya senpai~

Readers lewat : hohoho berti kita jodoh/plakkkk…ini udah lanjut senpai semoga suka

Oohhh…iya readers di chapter 3 nanti aka-chan bakalan pake nama Aki untuk si Akai tapi kadang-kadang nama Akai juga muncul jadi jangan bingung ya readers….

Keep reading and ripiu minna~


End file.
